Toi et moi peut être égal amour ?
by Ellie351
Summary: Harry aime Drago mais à l'impression que celui ci se sert de lui . Il le quitte mais l'aime t'il encore ? Et Drago dans tout ça ? Parviendront t'ils un jour à aimer sans souffrance ? Se retrouverons t'ils ?
1. Chap 1 : Banquise

Salut à tous !

Ca fait déja un moment que le prmeier chapitre de cette fic squatte mon disque dur , alors je me suis enfin décidée à le poster .

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab , rien n'est à moi , a part l'histoire . Les persos et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson à la chanteuse Priscilla . Enfin , je ne me fait , et ne me ferais sans doute jamais d'argent , grace à cette fic .

Rating : Ben .... PG ça devrais suffir non ?

Notes de l'auteur : Donc , cette histoire est un slash , si vous n'aimez pas , je vous conseille de partir . Elle ne devrais pas faire beaucoup de chapitres , trois , peut être quatre . Je ne sais pas en fait . Pour la fréquence de parution , je n'en ai aucune idée , parce que j'ai déja deux autres fics qui me prennent pas mal de temps ,et encore , j'arrive à poster en retard ...... Le couple vedette est HP/DM et là c'est le point de vu de Harry , celui de Drago sera dans le prochain chapitre . Voila , je crois que j'ai tout dit ..... Bonne lecture !!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 1 : _Banquise_

Je me promène seul dans les couloirs , perdu dans mes pensées . Tournant à un coin , j'aperçoit une silhouette , acoudée à une fenêtre . Je sais déja à qui elle appartient . A part moi , il n'y a que _toi _pour te promener la nuit dans les couloirs . Je m'approche doucement , à l'abris sous ma cape d'invisibilité . Tu te tourne soudainement , scrutant le vide devant toi , ton visage pâle sublimé par la lune . Tu ne peut me voir , mais tu sais que je suis là . N'est ce pas ? Comme avant , avant quand tout avait l'air différent .

Tu te souvient ? Tu t'en rappelle parfois ? Est ce que comme moi tu y pense le soir parce que tu ne peut dormir ? Est ce que seulement cela à de l'importance pour toi ? Je ne crois pas .....

_Tout ce qui m'a plu en toi_

_Ne me plaît plus _

Ton air froid et hautain , tes yeux de glace , tes cheveux de lune et ton visage d'ange . Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ils me plaisaient .Comme tu m'attirais .J'ai mis longtemps à l'admettre . Six ans .... c'est long n'est ce pas ? Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dés le premier jour . Mais je n'ai pas compris cet étrange sentiment . Et puis la haine s'en ai méllée . Peut être que si j'avais compris avant ce serait différend maintenant ? Peut être aurions nous moins souffert ? Peur être aurions nous apprit ? Mais apprit quoi ? A aimer ? Tu ignore tout de ce mot et moi je n'y ai jamais eu droit de toute ma vie .

Peut importe .... maintenant je suis libéré de toi .

_et ça , et ça , ça me plaît _

Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que sa fait de pouvoir t'aimer sans ses chaînes qui me retenais . Sans ses entraves que tu imposait à mes sentiments . Mais de quoi avait tu donc aussi peur ? De moi ? Ou alors de toi ?

_Je n'allais pas non plus_

_Souffrir de ce sentiment_

_Indéfiniment_

Tu ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça , je l'ai vu dans tes yeux . Mais sais tu combien je souffrais ? Crois tu que c'est facile de sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne vous dit jamais qu'il vous aime ? Qui ne vous regarde même pas ? Pourquoi tu avais accepté au juste ?

Je me souvient de ce jour ..... Nous nous étions encore battus . Toi parce que tu me haissait et moi parce que je t'aimais .

Il n'y avait pas longtemps que j'avais réalisé mes sentiments pour toi ..... C'était arrivé un jour , comme ça , sans m'en rendre compte . J'ai su que je t'aimais . Et que toi tu me haissait . Me hais tu toujours ? Je ne peux le lire dans ton regard . Je ne l'ai jamais pu .

Mais ce jour ci un professeur nous avais surpris et nous avions été collés ensembles . Avec Rogue en plus ..... Toi bien sur ça ne te faisait rien , il t'adorait . Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ? Peut etre est ce parce que vous êtes pareils ? Intouchables ....

Nous devions nettoyer des chaudrons . Tu avais immédiettement protesté . Quelle basse tache pour quelqun de ton rang . Cette partie de ton caractère m'a toujours rebutée . Cette supériorité du sang .... C'est si stupide . Tu n'a pas arrêté de te plaindre pendant toute l'heure . Au bout d'un moment même Rogue en a eu marre et est partit , nous laissant seuls et disant qu'il reviendrait quand nous aurions finis . Et tu continuais à te plaindre ....

Je n'en pouvais plus , alors je t'ai fait taire . Tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai embrassé n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris non plus ... La peur d'être rejeté était partie en moi . Il y avait toi . Toi et tes lèvres , tes yeux et ton visage . Une impulsion , une simple impulsion sans se soucier des conséquences .

Mon premier baiser avec toi . Je m'en souviendrais toujours . Mes lèvres contre les tiennes , simplement . Ma langue qui les carressaient doucement , et toi qui ne réagisait pas .

Mais tu t'est rapidement repris . Tu veux toujours avoir le controle je ne sais pas pourquoi . Tu m'as repoussé . Puis tu m'a embrassé .

C'était le début de notre relation . Ou de ta mascarade ....

Je t'aimait et toi .... toi je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restait avec moi . Toujours aussi froid , tu me menait d'une main de maître . Jamais tu ne me prenais la main en public , jamais tu ne me déclarais tes sentiments . C'était comme avant , tu te moquait de moi et me rabaissait constamment . Sauf que maintenant nous sortions ensembles . Sauf que maintenant j'apercevais doucement une étincelle de douceur en toi . Elle ne demandait qu'a ce dévelloper .

Comme dans ces moments si doux ou tu me serrais tout simplement contre toi . Sans rien d'autre , sans rien dire . J'était bien .

_Ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux me tue , _

_Comment oses-tu , comment fait-tu _

Je ne t'avais jamais dit que je t'aimais non plus . La peur sans doute . Mais je n'ai pu résister .

Tu dormais tel un ange à côté de moi . Tes cheveux étaient libres de toutes traces de gels ou autre substance les retenants . Ils te tombaient devant les yeux alors que tu te serrait contre un oreiller . Puis tu a ouvers les yeux , révelant cette teinte unique qui n'appartient qu'a toi . Je n'ai pas réussi à noyer les mots sur mes lèvres . Avant même de m'en apercevoir je te l'avais dit :

" Je t'aime "

Et tes yeux ce sont emplient de fureur . Parce que je n'avait pas le droit de t'aimer . Parce que personne n'avait le droit de t'aimer .

_Est c'que tu ne crois pas _

_qu'un jour tout ça _

_Se retournera contre toi _

Alors tu m'as dit que toi tu ne m'aimerait jamais . Que j'étais comme les autres , que je n'était pas spécial . Que je ne contais pas pour toi . Et tu as dit que je ne devais pas t'aimer , que je ne le devrais jamais .

Ces choses que tu as dit à tellement d'autres . Tu croyais peut être que je ne le savais pas ? Et tout les autres l'acceptaient toujours . Mais pas moi . Moi je t'aime vraiment , je ne veux pas te servir d'objet . Tu devais pourtant bien te douter qu'un jour cela ne marcherait plus non ? Qu'un jour quelqu'un ne voudrais plus de cet étouffement . Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi peut être ? Ou peut être en fait ne t'attendais tu pas à ce que ça arrive tout court....

Mais je t'ai quitté Drago . Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point prononcer ces mots m'a fait mal . Peut être qu'inconciemment j'esperais que tu reviendrais sur tes paroles , que tu t'escuserais , que tu me dirais que toi aussi tu m'aimais . Tu t'est contenté de me regarder de ton regard froid et indifférent et de me dire ces mots simplement :

" Part alors "

Mais comment peut tu être cruel à ce point sans te soucier des conséquences ?

_On se croise ,_

_On se toise ,_

_On hésite ,_

_On s'évite _

Maintenant tout est redevenu comme avant . Et tout est devenu différent aussi . Toujours tes remarques quand on se croise dans les couloirs , toujours tes colibets . Et en dessous ce quelque chose que je ne comprend pas . Drago je crois que toi même tu ignore de quoi il s'agit . Alors sans en avoir l'air tu me fuis , et moi je te fuis aussi . Sommes nous donc aussi lache l'un que l'autre ? Et tu donc aussi insensible que tu le laisse paraitre ?

_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le dises , _

_Mes erreurs je les ai comprises_

Je t'ai trop obéis au début . J'ai trop accepté tes conditions . Je me leurrais avec le stupide espoir qu'un jour mes sentiments seraient entierement partagés . Mais tu sait , j'ai compris .

_Ton coeur est plus froid que la banquise ,_

_Et puis glisser dessus m'épuise _

Je crois que tu est incapable du moindre sentiment . Rien ne t'atteint . N'étais je donc qu'un trophet de plus ? N'étais je donc que le survivant ? Cet être que tu avais juré de hair jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Je ne veux pas de ça .

_Tout ce qui m'a plu en toi_

_ne me plaît plus _

_Sur toi depuis il a plu _

Il y a toujours tes airs , il y a toujours tes yeux , il y a toujours tes cheveux et il y a toujours ton visage . Ta grace aussi touchante . Et oui , tu est touchant même si tu le refuse . Et tu refuse toujours l'amour . En fait il y a toujours toi , tu ne change pas .

Même cela me plaisait en toi avant et j'était prêt à tout pour pouvoir être prêt de toi .

Cela me plait toujours je crois .... Quelque part je t'aime toujours autant . Mes sentiments n'on en rien changés . Mais maintenant je m'en moque . Parce que toi tu ne m'aimeras jamais . Alors à quoi bon ce battre pour un coeur indomptable ?

Moi je ne le ferait plus .

_Je confonds mes amis et mes ennemis ,_

_Pour eux tout ça n'est qu'un jeu_

Même mes prétendus amis ne font que dire qu'ils m'avaient prévenus . Ils me disent que tu n'est qu'un monstre . Tous jusqu'au dernier . Aucun n'a compris .

Et les tiens .... Je ne préfere pas m'en rappeler . Si tu savais les remarques dans les couloirs .... Parce que pour eux je n'était que ton jouet n'est ce pas ? C'est ça que tu leurs racontais dans les dortoirs des Serpentards ? Est ce que c'est vrai ? Au fond , même si on me dit que c'est stupide je veux croire que je contais pour toi .

_Je m'en veux plus que je ne t'en veux_

_Et dans les flammes je reste calme_

Je t'en ai voulu , je ne t'en veux plus . C'est ma faute tu m'avais prévenu de ce qui ce passerait . Au moins tu as toujours été franc . Tu n'as jamais fait semblant de m'aimer . Alors pouquoi espérai-je ? Peut importe , maintenant je n'espere plus tu sais .

Je t'aime c'est tout . Même si cet amour n'a pas d'avenir , je t'aime . Et ça je l'ai accepté .

_J'ai toute une vie pour t'oublier_

_C'est l'évidence alors je danse . _

Je n'ai plus peur de ne pouvoir m'en remettre . Parce que cet amour en moi est devenu doux . Parce que maintenant tu ne peux plus m'empêcher de t'aimer . Parce que si je le veux je peux le crier au monde entier .

Harry Potter est amoureux de Drago Malefoy .

Et malgré tout il est heureux .

_On se croise ,_

_On se toise , _

_On hésite ,_

_On s'évite _

Mais pourquoi est ce que je dois te voir aussi souvent ? C'est ton regard noir qui risque de noyer mes sentiments . Et moi je ne veux pas les perdrent , ils sont tout ce qui me reste de toi .

Alors arrête de me regarder ainsi . Arêtte de faire flancher mon esprit pour y instaurer le doute . Parce que tu aimerais que je ne t'aime pas n'est ce pas ? Mais je continuerais . Et pour continuer il ne faut plus que je te vois . Il faut juste que je garde les bons souvenirs .

J'ai peur que ce soit impossible .

_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le dises ,_

_Mes erreurs je les ai comprises _

Peut être que c'est stupide mais je m'en moque . Peut être que tu rirais si tu savais ça . Mais ce n'est pas grave je suis le seul fautif et je ne reccomencerais pas .

_Ton coeur est plus froid que la banquise ,_

_Et puis glisser dessus m'épuise _.

Tu ne peux répondre à mes sentiments et peut être ne me répondras tu jamais . Je ne veux plus me tuer à essayer de chercher une étincelle en toi . Peut être ni en a t'il même pas .

Mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours même si je ne peut te le prouver . Même si toi , tu as un jour envie de me tuer , je t'aimerais Drago . Je t'aimerais avec douceur , comme ce soir . Je t'aimerais comme cette caresse que je te donne doucement sur la joue , à travers le tissu de ma cape .

J'en fait le serment .

-------------------------------------------------------

Bon ben voila ! Vu que ça devait être le premier , ou le deuxieme truc que j'ai écrit sur l'univers D'Harry Potter , je ne sais pas si c'est bien .....

Donner moi vos avis s'il vous plait .

Et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chap 2 : Qu'est ce que tu sais

Salut !

Voila le deuxieme chapitre de cette fic ! Il c'est vraiment fait attendre hein ? Je suis vraiment désolé , mais vu qu'au départ j'avais prévu d'écrire cette fic en un chapitre unique avec eventuellement une suite , je ne savais pas trop quelle direction lui donner .

Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé , et je peux même vous dire qu'elle fera 4 chapitres exactement !

En tout cas , je voulais vraiùent vous remercier pour toute vos rewiews ! Je n'était vraiment pas sur que cette fic soit bien et elles m'ont toutes assurées du contraire alors un grand merci !

En plus , je n'en avais jamais reçut autant pour un premier chapitre !

Bon , j'arrête mon bavardage et je fait les réponses :

**Najika** : Premiere rewieweuse ! Merci ! Ta rewiew m'a été trés utile puisque j'avais justement peur de faire beaucoup trop guimauve et que tu m'a assuré du contraire ! J'adore la façon dont tu décris l'amour d'Harry pour Drago , c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer . Pour les fautes d'orthographe et bien ... j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus attention avec ce chapitre mais je ne guarrantie rien ! Il y en a toujours qui me passent sous le nez ! ( bouhouhou ! ) J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi , ainsi que les sentiments de Drago !

**namasta** : Merci ! La suite est enfin ici , elle a été longue à venir mais bon ... j'espere qu'elle sera à la hauteur !

**minimay** : Génial ? Tant que ça ? Et bien merci beaucoup ! Ce cahpitre a tét long à écrire mais je pense que les autres seront plus réguliers !

**Yami Shino **: Tu auras ta réponse sur les sentiments de Drago dans ce chapitre ! J'espere les avoir bien décris , parce que Drago est vraiment un personnage complexe niveau emotions ! Tu trouve ma fic belle et triste à la fois ? Je te remercie ! C'est exactement le genre que j'adore alors je suis heureuse d'avoir réussit à l'écrire ! ( surtout que d'habitude j'écris plutot des truc avec de l'humour , c'est l'une de mes premieres fics sentimentales que je m'otorise à poster ! ) Encore merci pour ta rewiew !

**Meihra** : Moi c'est ta rewiew qui m'a beaucoup émue ! Le point de vue de Drago est arrivé , je ne sais pas si il est aussi touchant que celui de Harry mais j'espere qu'il te plaira ! Mille merci pour ta rewiew !

**Khyra** : Merci beaucoup ! Si tu trouve que j'ai du talent alors c'est sur que je ne vais pas lacher cette fic avant de l'avoir finie !

**Catastrophe** : Coucou ! heureuse de te retrouver aussi sur cette fic là ! Surtout si tu étais septique au début et qu'en fait tu as apprécié ! Le point de vue de Drago est enfin arrivé ! On peut dire qu'ilétait attendu celui là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew !

**miss Felton/Malfoy** : Wahou ! Merci de ton enthousiasme ! La suite est là , j'espere qu'elle te plaira aussi et quetu passera un bon moment de lecture !

**Kenken** : Toi aussi je te retrouve sur cette fic ! Super ! C'est vrai que s'il ne voulait pas souffrir Harry aurait mieu fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ... mais bon en même temps l'amour ça se controle pas et puis franchement quand on voit Drago ... comment lui résister ! La suite est enfin là et tu peux te fécliciter parce que ta rewiew est apparu pile avant que l'inspiration ne me revienne ! Tu m'aurais pas lancer un sort par rewiew par hasard ? lol Merci encore une fois pour ta rewiew et tes compliments .

-

Chap 2 : Qu'est ce que tu sais

J'était sortis , j'avais fuit la chaleur écrasante de mon dortoir , fuit les ronflements de mes camarades et le regard interrogateur de Blaise . J'ai fuit parce que je suis un lache .

Peut importe , là n'est pas la question .

Je suis sortit et je me suis posté à une fenêtre . Je ne savais pas à quel étage j'était , ni dans quel recoin du chateau je me trouvais . Je ne savais même pas si je parviendrais à retrouver le dortoir dans le noir . Mais encore une fois peut importe . Je regardais la lune . Elle était belle et pleine ... je crois ... je la regardais c'est tout , je ne réflechissait pas . Comme en apné , me noyant peu à peu .

Mais j'ai soudain senti comme une décharge électrique me parcourir , comme ... je ne sais pas , plus ... mais ...je t'ai sentit Potter , j'ai senti que tu était là ce soir . Je n'ai pas entendu tes pas , je n'ai pas capter le souffle de ta respiration . J'ai juste sentit que tu était là ... comment ? Pourquoi ? L'important c'est que tu était là . Et j'ai sentit mon coeur faire un bond quand je me suis tourné brusquement vers toi .

C'était de la haine n'est ce pas ?

Mais je me suis sentit refaire surface .

Tu était sous ta cape d'invisibilité , comme toujours . A croire que tu ne peut pas te déplacer sans elle . Je déteste quand tu l'as alors que moi je n'ai rien . Je me sens à ta merci , fragile , mais je ne laisse rien paraitre . Je fixe l'endroit ou je pense se trouver tes yeux . Tu n'est pas partit . Tu passe pourtant ton temps à m'éviter dans les couloirs . Ou est ce moi ? Un peu de nous deux je crois . Peut être que ... non , rien .

_Il y a tout ce que j'attends _

_Et il y a ce qui arrive _

Tu ne dit rien . Pourquoi ? Mais parle bon sang ! Parle , dit moi n'importe quoi . Insulte moi , dit que je t'ai déçut , dit tout ses mots que j'ai déja devinés dans tes yeux . Fait moi un sermon ou une tirade désespérée ! Hurle moi dessus comme le fesait les autres parfois ! Ceux qui eux aussi disaient m'aimer . Déteste moi , mais laisse moi encore une fois entendre ta voix . Elle qui maintenant ne parle plus pour moi . Réagit ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'ais pas là ... tout en l'étant . Mon dieu Potter je ne comprend plus ! J'ai besoin de ... cette intonation , cette douceur que seul toi me donnais ...

Mais bien sur tu n'en fais rien ... Comme toujours je suis déçut . Par toi ou les autres , peu importe maintenant .

J'ai comme l'impression d'être dépendant . . . Mais de quoi à la fin ? J'en ai assez ! Je veux que tu parte mais tu reste . Je veux que tu parle mais tu te tais . Je veux te voir mais ...

Je te hais Potter

_Il y a les choses que je pense _

_Et puis les mots qui se disent_

_Il y a les raisons qu'on a _

_Et puis celle que l'on prétend_

Tu te rappelle quand tu m'as quitté ? Tu te rapelle quand tu m'as dit je t'aime ? Ces deux élements sont liés ... ils ne devraient pas l'être , au fond de moi je le sens . Qui puis je , c'est entierement de ta faute . Tu n'avait pas le droit de m'aimer . Je te l'avais asser dit .

Mais les mots que je t'ai dits , tu t'en rappelle ? Ces mots qui disaient que tu ne comptais pas , que tu ne me manquerais pas , que tu était comme les autres ? T'en souvient tu ? Moi j'y repensse encore . Ils ont tracés comme une ligne amère dans mon coeur .

Pourtant ces mots je les aient dit à tant d'autres . C'est comme une incantation que je connais par coeur . Une barriere avant le point de non retour . Le texte d'un comédien que je me dois de jouer et apprendre par coeur . Ces paroles sont ma protection , l'une des seules que je puisse me permettre . Personne ne le sait , personne ne le saura . Pour tous je ne peux aimer , parce que je ne suis qu'un monstre . Ils ont raison sur un point , effectivement , je ne peux pas aimer . Ces mots sont là uniquement pour me le rappeler quand tout dérape .

Pour toi ils ont sonnés différemment . Peut être ne les pensais-je pas tous ? Peut être que ... Est ce que je suis perdu ? Est ce que j'ai faillit ? Mais il le fallait. Ses paroles , il le fallait . Avant que tu ne m'aime trop , avant que je ne te réponde , avant que ...

Mais en fait tu me manque n'est ce pas ? La chaleur de ton corps et la douceur de ton coeur , tout ça me manque . C'est pour ça que je t'appelle toutes les nuits ? C'est pour ça que je suis là en ce moment , alors que je ne pouvais plus dormir . Ca dure depuis des semaines Harry , je n'en peux plus . J'ai besoin de toi . Peut être simple besoin physique ... même au fond de moi je commence à ne plus y croire . Et pourtant il le faut , il faut que je continu à y croire .

Qu'est ce qui se serrait passé si je n'avais pas répondu à ton "je t'aime" ? Aurait tu prit ça pour un oui ou un non ? En tout cas je n'aurais rien dit , je ne me serait pas trahis . Tu serait peut être toujours avec moi , peut être qu'en ce moment tu me serrerais dans tes bras , tu m'embrasserait et tu me dirais ... ces même mots pour lesquels tu n'est plus là . Peut être était ce la seule solution en fait , mais mon coeur me crie qu'il y en a une autre . Pourquoi à t'il fallu que je te dise ses mots que je ne pensais pas ?

Parce que tu n'avais pas le droit de me le dire . Pas le droit de m'aimer , ce droit que personne n'as encore eu et que personne n'auras jamais . Je l'ai décidé ainsi , rien ne pourra me faire changer . Même toi , mon pire ennemi , mon ami et mon amant .

J'en ai peur Harry tu comprend ? J'ai peur de cet amour que vous me donnez , mais je ne sais pourquoi . Peut être est ce parce qu'on m'a répéter toute ma vie que l'amour était mal , qu'il ne faisait que détruire , et tout ses mensonges que je crois encore aujourd'hui . Et je suis condamné à ne pouvoir le dire ... peur aussi , de se dévoiler , se mettre à nu . Peur de toi , des autres et aussi un peu de moi . Mais ça , je ne l'avouerais jamais .

Alors je t'ai blessé , j'ai déchiré ton coeur en morceau et j'ai tué l'espoir avant qu'il ne naisse . Pour ton salut , tu comprends . Le tien , le mien , le notre . Je t'ai mentit , mais sans me mentir à moi même , parce que même si je ne l'accepte pas , je sais ... Je t'ai mentit de la plus horrible maniere qui soit .

Simplement parce que tu m'a aimé ...

M'aime tu encore ?

_Il y a les règles qu'on pose _

_Et les écards que l'on prend_

Peut être est ce ma faute , parce que ... je ne devais pas ... c'est aller beaucoup trop loin . Jamais je n'aurais du ... te prendre dans mes bras comme je le fesait . Parce que c'était si doux ... parce que j'avais envie de m'y noyer . Parce que c'était la premiere fois .

Quand tu passais ta main dans mes cheveux , les décoiffant . Personne n'a le droit de le faire . Personne n'a le droit de les toucher . Sauf toi ... Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi .

Te rends tu compte à quel point je me suis écarté de moi pour me rendre vers toi ? Tout mes serment , mes promesses et mes desseins d'enfants , tout , j'ai tout oublié pour toi . Presque tout . Parce qu'il y a ce serment immuable , celui de ne pas aimer . Celui que pourtant tu as ébranlé . Un seul souffle de toi pourrait le faire s'écrouler à jamais .

Mais quand tu riais ... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu riais ... parce que tu me voyais vexé d'être décoiffé ? Tu disait toujours que j'était incroyablement mignon quand je boudais .

Je ne suis pas mignon Potter ! Et je ne suis pas un ange comme tu aimais me le dire ! Je suis tout le contraire ... Je suis le diable , mais toi et ton amour êtes mes bourraux . Parce que qu'en tu me regardais ... et quand je te regardais ...

Trop de laisser aller , trop de douceur dans mes yeux , trop ... d'affection ? D'amour ?

Jamais d'amour . Je l'ai décidé ainsi cela doit rester ! Il le faut , c'est comme ça !

" Mon ange "

J'aimerais que tu me redise ses mots tu sais .

_Et puis ton regard qui juge_

_Et puis moi qui suis devant _

_Mais de toutes tes certitudes_

_Lesquelles me concernent vraiment_

La façon dont tu me regarde dans les couloirs , pour les rares fois ou tu me regarde . Un monstre , un être dénué de sentiments , c'est ça que je suis dans tes yeux . C'est de la même façon que tous me regardent . Je ne le supporte plus , j'étouffe .

J'ai l'impression d'être à l'inquisition .

"Mr Drago Malefoy , vous êtes accusé de ne ressentir aucune émotions ... "

Tu sais quoi Potter , et vous savez quoi les autres ? C'est vrai !

Je ne ressens rien ! Rien du tout ! J'étouffe les sentiments avant qu'ils ne viennent , avant que tu les voies ! Avant qu'ils ne parraisent sur mon visage . Alors dans ce cas là , on peut vraiment dire que je ne ressent pas d'émotions .

A part une seul , cruelle , sans pitié , la haine . Pas à ton égard , non , je ne crois pas que ce soit à ton égard , maintenant , j'ai dépassé ce stade . C'est tes sentiments et ceux des autres que je hais . Et aussi tes yeux , et tes certitudes que je ne peux même pas comprendre !

Tu me considère comme un monstre n'est ce pas ? Tu pense que je me suis joué de toi , que je n'était pas franc ...

J 'ai toujours été franc ! Je ne t'ai rien promis , pas de ballade au clair de lune et de serments éternels . Rien . Je n'ai joué aucun jeux , même s'il n'en parait rien .

Mais pour toi l'amour ce n'est pas ça ...

Pour toi , j'aurais du te tenir le main dans les couloirs . Pour toi , j'aurais du te parler de ...de quoi ? Mes sentiments ? Je t'ai déja dit que je n'en avais aucun . Et j'aurais du te dire ce mot , ce mot qui ...

Arrête de juger tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement ! Tu ne vois que ce que je veux bien faire paraitre ! Crois tu que c'est un conte de fée ? Je ne suis pas le prince , tu n'est pas la princesse . Et encore moins le contraire . Les bonnes fées nous ont quittées , aucune ne s'est penchées ni sur mon berceau , ni sur le tien .

Toutes ses choses que tu pense savoir sur l'amour , elles n'ont rien à voir avec moi . Tout ça je ne l'ai jamais connu , comme toi , mais dans mon cas , c'est moi qui l'ai choisi .

Alors oublie moi . Bien que pour ma part je ne crois pas réussir à t'oublier .

_Qu'est ce que tu sais , _

_qu'est ce que tu sais_

_De celui que je suis_

_de ce qu'il me faut_

_De ce que je sens , _

_de ce que je vaux_

J'entend ta respiration à présent , on dirais que tu retiens des sanglots . Je suis sur que tu juge , que tu analyse mon comportement pour peut être essayer de le comprendre . Laisse tomber , même moi je ne comprend pas tout .

Tu ne sais rien , tu m'entend ? Rien !

Tu crois me connaitre , tu crois tout savoir de moi . Comment je fonctionne , ce que je ressens , les réactions que j'aurais ...

Rien !

Je ne veux pas d'amour à la noix ni de stupide protections . Ne comprend tu pas que tout cela me tue ? Et tu dis m'aimer ... Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu me connaitrais .

Tu saurais que mes piques incessantes ne sont qu'un moyen de protection , tout comme mon refus d'aimer . Attaquer avant d'être blesser . Tu saurais que je voulais garder une distance , une frontiere entre nous à ne pas dépasser . Peut être avais je l'air d'un monstre mais c'est ainsi . Si tu savais qui je suis tu aurais compris , et tu ne serais pas partit . Je t'en veut pour ça .

J'ai si peur de sombrer dans l'oublie , au fin fond de ton esprit . Si peur qu'il ne reste plus un seul coeur qui batte pour moi , que le tiens ne batte plus pour moi . Tant qu'on ne me le dit pas je m'en fiche . Je savais que tu m'aimais tu sais ... je n'ai pas besoin de ce stupide mot pour le savoir . Si seulement tu avais gardé ce sentiment caché , j'aurais pu continuer à l'ignorer . Mais tu as parlé ... tu es si stupide ! Tu ne comprend rien !

Qui suis je pour toi ? Drago Malefoy , fils de Lucius Malefoy , futur mangemort ? Prince des Serpentard ?

Je n'en veux pas de ce trone qu'on me donne ! Je n'en veux pas de cet héritage qui m'est du ni de ce père qui est le mien . Tout ça tu l'ignore n'est ce pas ? Parce que tu ne sait vraiment rien de moi . Sais tu ce que je veux faire plus tard ? Quelles études je veux entreprendrent ? A quel avenir je prétend ? Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir !

Pas cherché , pas trouvé , c'est ainsi . Ne me traite pas de monstre parce que tu l'ai autant que moi . Ce que tu as aimé n'était qu'une chimère , laisse là s'envoler en paix .

_Qu'est ce que tu sais_

_qu'est ce que tu sais_

_Toi qui t'arrêtes_

_un peu trop près_

_Toi qui t'arrêtes_

_Un peu trop tot_

Pourtant , c'était bien partit . Je te souriait . Pas de ses sourires mesquins , non , un vrai sourire . Un de ceux que je réserve aux êtres qui me sont cher . Autrement dit pas grand monde .

Maintenant je pense que .. peut être ... j'aurais réussit à ... t'aimer ? Regarde ! Je ne pouvais même pas penser ce mot avant et maintenant ! Imagine tu tout ce que nous ratons en ce moment ? Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas persévéré , que tu ne t'ai pas battu pour moi . Quelle drole de façon de me prouver ton amour . Peut être que tu ne m'aimais pas ? Après tout c'est bien possible . Si je suis incapable d'aimer peut être suis aussi incapable d'être aimer .

_Qu'est ce que tu sais_

_qu'est ce que tu sais_

_Est ce qu'au fond _

_tu me connais_

Est ce que tu sais que j'ai eu mal quand tu est partit ? Exactement comme je m'était sentit étrange quand tu m'avais embrassé pour la premiere fois . Parce qu'au début c'est toi qui m'a embrassé , je me rappelle . Je ne savais pas comment réagir . Il y avait comme quelque chose d'étrange dans mon coeur . J'ai sentit une vanne souvrir . C'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé , je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'ouvre . Mais je n'ai pus m'empêcher de t'embrasser à mon tour .

Et tout à commencé . D'abord les rendez vous discret . Ou l'on ne savait pas si l'autre allait venir , si l'on allait venir soi même . Les premieres fois on ne s'embrassait même plus ! Peur sans doute , aucun de nous n'ausait faire le premier pas .

Pourtant encore une fois c'est toi qui l'a franchi . Je m'en souviens trés bien . En haut de la tour d'astronomie . Tu as prit ma tête dans tes mains , et m'a lentement guidé vers toi . Tu me laissait le temps de refuser , de partir en courant s'il le fallait , mais je ne l'ai pas fait . Ce baisé était magique . Je n'ai plus peur de le dire . Magique .

J'ai l'impession d'être en train de comprendre certaines choses ... parce qu'avant ce soir , je n'était jamais allé aussi profond en moi . Ca me fait toujours aussi peur , mais pour la premiere fois je n'ai pas envies de reculer . Parce que ta présence à coté de moi me rassure .

Et là j'entend ... qu'est ce que j'entend ? Un bruissement de cape ? Oui , je crois que c'est çà . Est ce que tu t'en va Harry ? Ne part pas s'il te plait , j'ai besoin de toi ... je ... je le sens , je ... Est ce que j'ai perdu ? Est ce que je me suis prit à mon propre jeux ? Le jeu des sentiments ... J'y ai toujours joué et maintenant c'est toi qui joue avec mon coeur . Je ...

Tu n'est pas partit . Ta main c'est posé lentement sur ma joue , timidement , en une de ces douces carresses que tu aime me donner . J'ai sentit le doux tissu de ma cape sur ma peau , et en dessous la chaleur de ta main hésitante .

J'ai envie de ... envie de pleurer . N'enlève pas ta main ! Pourquoi tu l'enlève ?

Harry j'ai mal , reste avec moi , ne m'en veux pas , pardonne moi .

Harry , ces gouttes sortants de mes yeux ... ce sont mes larmes n'est ce pas ? Moi qui ne pleure jamais , qui n'ai jamais envie de pleurer ... Harry je pleure pour ton amour .

Harry serre moi dans tes bras ...

Harry je crois que ...

Je t'aime .

_Il y a les distances que je prends _

_Et les désirs que je ressens _

_Il y a les joies dont je bouillone_

_Et le calme qui est apparent_

Je me réveille , le soleil caresse ma peau nue . Ma peau nue ? Mais ...

Je me retourne , il y a un bras autour de ma taille . Et... je te vois . Tu est là . Allongé avec moi dans ce lit , toujours endormis . Tes cheveux couleur corbeau sont encore plus emmelé que d'habitude et tes lèvres gonflées par mes baisés . Je te trouve beau , je te trouve même trop beau . Trop beau pour moi qui suis le contraire des anges .

Je me souviens . Hier soir , j'ai pleuré . J'ai pleuré devant toi et toi tu ... tu ne m'a pas rejeté . Tu m'a prit dans tes bras , doucement , comme on le ferait avec un animal sauvage . Mais je ne t'ai pas repoussé . Ho ça non . Je t'ai pressé contre moi encore plus fort et mes sanglots ont augmentés . Parce que je ... t'aime .

Je l'ai dit . Deux fois , moi qui toute ma vie ai eu peur de ce sentiment , moi qui en suis encore terrifié . Mais je ne te le dirais jamais ! Tu ne dois pas savoir , tu ne dois pas ... J'ai si peur . Il ne faut pas . C'était une erreur . Je dois étouffer ses sentiments pour ne pas que tu les vois . Et pour ça je dois te dire adieu . Ne pas reccomencé la même faiblesse qu'hier soir . Oublier combien je suis bien allongé à coté de toi .

Je me dégage de la chaleur de tes bras et m'approche du grand miroir dans un coin de la piece . Au moins , je sais que nous sommes dans ma chambre . Je me regarde . Ma peau est toujours aussi pale , mais le soleil la sublime comme un diamant . Mes lèvres sont aussi gonflées que les tiennes . Je passe distraitement la main dessus alors que tu te réveille .

Je ne me retourne pas vers toi . Pas envie de ... pas envie de voir ton regard . Pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire . Tu descend du lit et te place derriere moi , posant ta main sur ma hanche et parsement mon cou de baisés aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon . Je sens mon coeur battre de plus en plus fort alors que je devine ce que me crie le tien . Je suis si heureux et en même temps si triste .

Je te repousse , mais ne te regarde toujours pas . Feindre l'indifférence , la négligence , feindre de mêttre servis de toi . Et ça fait si mal . Et je t'aime tellement .

- Drago ?

Ta voix est inquiete , elle tremble . Comme le reste de ton corps tremble . Comme j'aimerais trembler ainsi moi aussi et comme je m'interdis de le faire .

Comme je t'ai hais et comme je t'aime .

Je me dirige vers la penderie fesant face au lit et fait mine de choisir mes vêtements pour la journée . Toujours en feignant de t'ignorer , toujours en osant pas te regarder dans les yeux .

Mais tu n'abandonne pas . Bien sur , ce serait trop facile . Tu agrippe mon menton et m'oblige à te regarder dans les yeux . Tes yeux si beau ... si beau qu'il en ont l'air iréels . Cette couleur émeraude si unique et cet éclat brillant qui leur donne vie . Et tous ses sentiments que je vois danser à l'intérieur . Il ne doit rien paraitre dans les miens , il ne doit rien avoir dans les miens . Je dois juste être froid , comme toujours .

Tu lache mon menton et détourne le regard , des larmes perlants à tes yeux . J'aimerais tant te prendre dans mes bras , te réconforter et t'avouer ce que je ressens . Mais je retourne à ma garde robe . Et toi tu t'en va encore une fois .

_Il y a le sourire qui se trace _

_Et l'amertume tout intérieure_

_Il y a le rouge du maquillage_

_Et le bleu des coups dans le coeur_

Je me prépare rapidement , pour éviter de penser . Nous sommes dimanche , je met donc un jean noir accompagné d'une chemise de la même couleur . Les ténebres pour accompagner la déchéance des anges . L'absence de lumiere , mon apparence extérieure représente exactement ce que je suis . Alors pourquoi ... pourquoi vient t'on vers moi ? Personne ne comprend t'il ? Que dois je faire ?

Je peigne soigneusement mes cheveux . Pas un épis ne doit apparaitre , rien . Je veux atteindre la perfection extérieure moi qui ne l'aurais jamais intérieure . Une image de force pour mon esprit si faible . Suis je donc si stupide ?

Je sort dans la salle commune . Ils m'attendent tous , le sourire aux lèvres . Ils ont du te voir sortir et les blagues sur ton compte fussent à la vitesse de la lumiere . Les acolades , les félicitations . Je ne les mérites pas puisque je viens sans doute de détruire la seule chose ayant de l'importance . Pardon Harry . Pardon d'avoir fait ça , pardon de te cacher mes sentiments , pardon de rire à leurs plaisanteries qui ne font que me remplir de fureur .

Je t'aime .

Nous sortons tous prendre notre petit déjeuner . Sur le chemin , les plaisanteries ont cessées . Blaise les a fait taire . Je crois qu'il a comprit , et franchement je m'en moque . Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent , maintenant rien n'a d'importance .

Au détour d'un couloir , nous croisons une bande de Gryffondor . Je sais ce qui va suivre . Je le sent , j'ai mal , je ne veux pas .

Tu apparais , et moi je me sent disparaitre .

_Et ton regard qui fait son tour_

_Et puis moi qui suis devant_

_Ce que tu pense de l'amour_

_Est ce que ça me concerne vraiment_

Tu me regarde . Ce n'est plus le même regard qu'avant . Ce n'est plus le regard de haine que tu me lançait au début de notre scolarité . Ce n'est plus celui d'amour de quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensembles . Tu n'essaye même pas d'éviter mes yeux . Non , là tu me regarde , et dans ton regard il y a tellement de dégout que j'ai envie de pleurer encore une fois .

Je me détourne , faignant de paraitre indifférent mais maintenant je sais . Tous ces mots doux , tous ces gestes tendres , je ne les auraient plus jamais . Ces regard d'amour et quand tu m'appelais "mon ange" , plus jamais je n'y aurait droit . Mais tu as raison Harry , je ne suis qu'un monstre stupide . Franchement à quoi bon essayer de me changer .

Tu m'aimais et je t'aimais . J'ai tous gacher , je sais , inutile de résister . Je voulais paraitre aussi froid qu'un mort , maintenant je le suis tout court . Pourquoi se battre quand la bataille est perdue d'avance ? Tu l'avais compris quand je t'ai repoussé , j'ai gacher ma derniere chance , l'ange est définitivement tombé , ses ailes sont brisées .

Je t'aime Harry . C'est dommage , je n'ai aimé que toi et je n'aimerais jamais que toi , mais tu n'en saura rien .

Est ce mon destin de tout détruire dans les larmes ?

-

Alors comment c'était ?

Surtout faites moi part de vos impressions et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3 : La lettre

Kikoo tout le monde !

Alors d'abord , je tiens vraiment à m'escuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai prit dans ce chapitre . J'avais promis de l'écrire rapidement mais j'ai eu plein d'imprévu temps et en plus j'ai eu un mal de chien à retranscrire les émotions d'Harry . D'ailleur j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi . Alors voila , je m'excuse encore une fois et j'espere quand même que vous me pardonnerez .

RAR :

**onarluca** : Je te remercie pour ta rewiew mais non s'il te plait , ne pleure pas ! Quoique moi quand j'écris les chapitres c'est pas mieux parfois ! Si Drago et Harry vont finir ensemble ben ... je te laisse deviner !

**siria black** : hum ... pardon pour le retard ... surtout que tu avais l'air d'attendre cette suite avec impatience ... je m'escuse en espérant que tu aura quand même eu la patience d'attendre cette suite . Gros bisous et merci pour ta rewiew !

**namasta** : Whaou ! Tout ces compliments , je te remercie ! 9a m'a vraiment fait énormément plaisir et j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi .

**Yami Shino** : Argggg ! Nan , déprime pas ! Pardon , pardon , le chapitre 3 est là ! Par contre pour le règlement de l'histoire ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ... Enfin , je te remercie énormément pour ta rewiew .

**Monaghan** : Merci pour tout tes compliments ! Ils m'ont beaucoup touché parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer dans cette fic ! Merci , merci , merci ! Et pour répondre à ta question , non désolé je ne cherche pas de béta lectrice ( quoique c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ) parce que j'ai un rythme d'écriture vraiment trés ...heu ... inégal ! Mais je te remercie quand même !

**Catastrophe** : Merci Cata ! Comme tu le vois , j'ai été un peu ( beaucoup ) absente du net ces derniers temps ( mois ) alors je m'escuse de ne pas avoir écris ce chapitre plus vite et de ne pas avoir pu jeter un coup d'oeil à tes fics . Heureusement , maintenant que j'ai réussi à récupérer du temps ( youpiii ! ) et mon ordi ( ouf , j'en avais marre de tout devoir poster du collège , surtout que j'ai faillit me faire pécho ) je vais enfin pouvoir revenir ( triple youpii ! ) Gros bisous et à bientot sur tes fics !

**Vert émeraude** : Merci beaucoup ! Un Happy end ou pas un happy end ... entre les deux j'avoue que mon coeur balance ! Je verais bien quand j'écrirais , ce qui sortira de mon calvier ! ( lol )

**Vierge** : Toi aussi tu vas te mettre à pleurer ! Non , non , non , surtout pas ! La suite est là et j'espere qu'elle sera pas trop triste parce que moi en tout cas je me sentais hyper trite à certains moments en l'écrivant ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta rewiew !

Et voila ! Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos rewiew qui m'aide à me rassurer à chaque chapitre ! Gros Kiss à toutes ! ( et à tous même si ça m'éttonerais . Y'a des garçons qui lise ma fic ? )

Chapitre 3 : La lettre

J'ai envie de pleurer Drago . J'ai envie de pleurer pour toi et en même temps de te maudire pour l'éternité . J'aimerais croire que tu n'est qu'un monstre mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas . Jamais je ne pourrais te considérer ainsi . Tu es beaucoup trop parfait pour ça . Même ton ennemi , je te trouvais d'une beauté resplendissante . Tu as toujours été comme ça . Beaucoup trop beau pour notre bien .

J'aimerais que ta beauté intérieure te ressemble . Qu'elle soit si douce et si fragile . Un peu froide parfois peut être . Que ton visage et tes yeux soient le reflet de ton âme . J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas parfois . J'aimerais bien qu'elle existe cette beauté si saisissante . J'aimerais la connaître . Savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce visage trop parfait .

Mais ce n'est pas le cas . Ton coeur n'est qu'un désert aride qui ne te ressemble en rien . Du moins , je crois . C'est tout ce que tu as accepté de me montrer . Mais je sui sur qu'il y a autre chose . Quelque part , caché . Mais quelque chose . Je refuse que la noirceur de ton âme gâche l'éclat de ton visage .

Parce que même maintenant tu es encore beau . Même après ce que tu m'as fait , ton âme resplendit tel un diamant que je suis le seul à voir . Que je suis le seul a essayer de deviner . Mais toi tu ne le vois même pas . Tu ne vois pas que je me tue a essayer de te voir réellement . Mais je reste dans un brouillard emplis du gris de tes yeux .

Si seulement je comprenais , et si seulement tu m'expliquais . Je me suis trompé . Encore une fois . J'ai cru que je pouvais normalement t'aimer . Mais c'est impossible . Même t'aimer en secret est impossible . Tu m'as fait voir un morceau de rêve , mais c'était pour me ramener trop durement à la réalité . Et je n'apprécie pas cette réalité . Elle est beaucoup trop dur quand je sais que tu ne m'aime pas .

Je ne suis rien Drago . Je ne suis rien sans toi . Maintenant , j'en ai conscience .

Je sais , que c'est de ma faute , et que je t'ai un peu trop aimé . Que je me suis un peu trop donné .Que je me suis laissé allé à mon coeur , moi qui depuis ma naissance n'est pas eu le droit d'être aimé . Mais est ce un crime , que d'embrasser un ange ? Et d'encore une fois , caresser les courbes de son corps ? Si mon coeur bat plus fort en te voyant , cela est t'il un péché ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à ses questions .

Je crains de ne jamais réussir à me libérer de cet amour .

Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à ton amour pendant ses trop brefs instants ?

Était-ce encore une fois un jeu ? Et pourquoi n'en ai je pas eu l'impression ?

Quand les larmes ont coulées sur tes joues et que ta main est restée sur mon bras je ... J'y ai vraiment cru tu sais ? Parce que ses diamants sortant de tes yeux , j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils étaient réels . Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire semblant de pleurer , ce n'est pas dans ta nature . En fait , je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais pleurer tout court . Parce que tu es censé être insensible non ? C'est toi même qui me l'a dit .

C'est pour ça que j'y ai cru . C'est pour ça que j'y ai vraiment cru . Je t'ai pris dans mes bras . J'étais si bien .

Mais je ne me mentirais pas à moi même . Je savais que je faisais une erreur . Je savais que tu me ferais souffrir alors que doucement je nous menais à ta chambre . Mais j'ai fait taire cette petite voix intérieure et je lui est supplié de mentir . Je n'ai écouté que mon coeur et celui-ci t'appartenais déjà . Il t'appartiendra toujours tu sais .

La chambre était sombre , mais nous ne l'avons pas éclairée . Nos yeux étaient mouillés , mais nous ne les avons pas essuyé . Moi , je ne voyais que toi , ne ressentais que toi , et pendant ces instants magiques je ... pensais que peut être toi aussi m'aimais .

Quand tu m'a regardé de tes yeux trop brillants ... Quand tu m'a embrassé si tendrement que j'ai cru fondre et que tu t'es lentement donné . Corps et âme . Mais ton ame c'était déjà envolé . Ou ? Sans doute ne le saurais je jamais . Peut être vers de grandes landes vertes ou dans un sombre désert . Là ou il y a un soupçon de liberté . Comment le saurais je ? Je ne pensais qu'a t'aimer et au fait que mon amour était enfin partagé .

Pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait croire ça ?

Ça t'amuse ?

_écris moi une lettre de rupture _

_En m'expliquant toutes les raisons _

_Qui t'on fait t'évanouir dans la nature _

_Qui me font mélanger toutes les saisons _

Ce matin je me suis réveillé et il faisais beau . Mon coeur a bondit dans ma poitrine quand je tai regardé . Tu étais si éclatant , éclairé par le soleil . Me tournant le dos , tu semblais apprivoiser ton reflet . Tes cheveux dépeignés m'attiraient , me fascinaient . Je ne voulais qu'une chose , approcher et laisser ma main glisser dedans comme quelques heures auparavant . Toute ma vie était tournée vers ce corps blanc se regardant dans la glace . Toute ma vie était tournée vers un mensonge .

Mon monde c'est écroulé quand tu m'a ignoré . Tu as joué . Une fois de plus , tu avais joué avec mon coeur et mon corps . Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire , juste ça . Je ne veux pas y penser . Je ne veux pas en parler . Je ne veux même pas m'en rappeler . Même si je sais que c'est impossible .

Je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé après . Tout était flou et automatique et mon coeur c'était arrêté de battre . Je suis sorti . J'ignore si j'ai croisé quelqu'un , si l'on ma vu . Je pense que oui . Maintenant , toute l'école doit savoir que Drago Malefoy a encore joué avec le futur sauveur du monde sorcier . C'est pathétique , mais je m'en moque . Il n'y a que toi qui compte . Encore et toujours .

J'ai regagner la tour Gryffondor et j'ai joué l'indifférence . Comme si rien ne c'était passé . Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste . Ma dignité c'est depuis longtemps désagrégé dans tes bras mimants la douceur . Alors j'ai mentit . Alors j'ai ignoré leurs regards de compassions et leurs remontrances . J'ai fais semblant d'avoir compris . Et pourtant tout était flou . Je n'étais jamais vraiment là , comme si mon esprit était resté dans cette chambre bien après mon départ . Avec toi , en toi . Comme si je n'étais jamais partis . Comme il restera a jamais un morceau de toi en moi .

Je n'ai fait attention à rien . Je ne pensais à rien à part à tes yeux . A part à toi .

Jusqu'à cet instant . Le moment ou je te vois .

Entouré de ta bande de Serpentard , comme toujours . Image habituelle . Le prince au milieu de sa cour . Les ricanements incessants . Ton visage lisse et calme . Les anges ont toujours été insensibles . Peut être que tu ne le savait pas ça ?Moi si , je l'ai su dés que je t'ai vu . Tu es leur portrait parfait . Leur enfant envoyé sur terre pour faire comprendre qu'un coeur se brise aussi facilement que cela . Juste un regard vers toi et l'on est déja perdu . En fait c'est injuste . Mais rien n'y changera .

Et le soleil coule toujours à flot .

Je vois tes amis se mettre à rire en me voyant. Ils savent j'en suis sur . Tu leur à sûrement déja raconté comment tu t'étais joué de moi encore une fois . Comment il avait été facile de me tromper .

Je n'ai rien à dire , rien à imaginer . Je sais ce qu'ils attendent tous . Mes amis comme mes ennemis . Et toi que je ne peux classer dans aucune de ses deux catégories . Un amant ? Plus maintenant . Une ame soeur ? Encore faudrait t'il que j'aperçoive la tienne . Peut importe .

Je continu mon chemin . Je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent , ce que toi tu veux . Ce que tu semble attendre presque désespérément . Ce regard dégoûté que je te lance était mérité Drago , tu sais ? Mais pourtant il sonne faux en moi . Et cette tornade de sentiments que habite mon coeur , cette révolte incessante qui gît en moi à chaque fois que l'on te fais du mal . Je ne peux pas combattre ce que je ressens . Ce n'est pas toi le monstre , l'être insensible . C'est moi qui suis fou d'aimer ce que tu es . Ce regard m'était plus adressé qu'a toi tu sais ? Alors ne m'en veut pas .

Bien que de ce coté là je ne m'inquiète pas trop . Mes regards ne t'atteignent pas . Ils ne l'ont jamais fait .

Le tien est froid , comme d'habitude . Un petit sourire narquois vient effleurer tes lèvres mais rien de plus . Juste le rire renouvelé de tes amis prouve que tu m'as vu . Les blagues fusent , mais je fais mine de les ignoré . Moi je ne peux me détacher de toi . Je sais que j'aimerais détourner les yeux mais je ne le peux pas . Tu est mon aimant et je ne suis pas assez fort pour résister aux lois de l'attraction .

Tu détourne les yeux pour moi , et ton regard erre vers la fenêtre , presque mélancolique . C'est comme si tu t'envolais au dehors et vers cette liberté qui semble inscrite en toi . j'ai vu ses moments tant de fois . J'ai toujours vu ce désir en toi . Je sais qu'on ne te mettra pas en cage Drago . Jamais . Même celle en or que tes parents t'ont donné n'a pas fonctionné .Tu aspire juste à la liberté sans contrainte et ça , je peux le voir dans la mélancolie de tes yeux .

Et moi je pourrais tout donner pour te l'offrir cette liberté . Juste pour t'offrir un instant , un soupçon de bonheur . Rien que pour voir un sourire t'illuminer tout entier . Et pour que les anges cessent de pleurer en voyant ton humanité se noyer .

_Écris moi une lettre de rupture _

_Envoie moi seulement le brouillon _

_Promis , je ne vais rien chercher _

_dans tes ratures _

_Ecris moi une lettre au crayon _

_Ecris-moi , comme on écris la musique _

_Sacrifie moi au dieu _

_Des amours amnésiques _

Je suis resté bien après que mes amis soient partis . Je suis resté bien après que tu es renvoyé les tiens , de ce ton sec qui te va si bien . C'est insensé mais je t'aime alors je n'y peu rien. Je me suis mis derrière un pilier et je t'ai contemplé , comme je sais si bien le faire . Je suis resté caché à regarder ton regard devenir triste et je n'ai pu comprendre pourquoi . Je n'ai jamais compris le sens de tes émotions . Je n'ai jamais su si elles étaient réelles . Mais en ce moment là , pourquoi aurait tu mentit ? Il n'y avait personne avec toi . A part moi , mais tu ne le sais pas .

Tu es resté longtemps . Deux heures , trois heures ... toute la matinée peut être . Je ne sais plus . Peu à peu , le jour a terminé de se lever . Le soleil a éclairé ton visage d'ange mais tu es resté figé dans la glace qui t'entoure . Même ses rayons n'ont pu percer la carapace que tu garde toujours autour de toi . Plus forte jour après jour . Tu es resté là , le visage insensible et tellement de choses dans les yeux que je n'ai pu déchiffrer . Comme toujours .

Je suis resté caché tout le temps que tu es resté là . Perdu dans tes pensées je suppose . Tu ne m'a pas vu , heureusement pour moi . Je n'ai rien dit de tout ce temps . Je ne me suis pas approché pour que tu m'explique . Même si ce n'étais pas l'envie qui m'en manquait , j'ai préféré resté éloigné . Je pense que tu aurais préféré ça aussi . Un long moment c'est passé ainsi . Toi , seul , exposé et vulnérable et moi à contempler cette faiblesse qui n'en était pas vraiment une .

Tes doigts se sont alors mis à tapoter le bord de la fenêtre sans s'arrêter . Ton regard c'est fait beaucoup moins rêveur et c'est comme si quelqu'un t'avais brusquement attrapé au lasso pour te faire t'écraser au sol . A ce moment là , j'aurais tout donné pour savoir à quoi tu pensais .

La première de tes larmes a coulé en même temps que la pluie a commencé à tomber . Une telle coïncidence , est ce vraiment normal ?

J'ai sentit comme un étau de douleur entouré mon coeur mais je n'ai rien fait . J'aurais tellement voulu courir vers toi et te rassuré . Pourtant je suis resté à ma place . Je ne t'ai pas entouré de mes bras pour te consoler . Ni fait toutes ses choses que l'on fait normalement pour la personne que l'on aime . Tu ne l'aurais pas accepter de toute façon . Je t'ai regardé pleurer pour la deuxième fois de ma vie et je suis resté caché . Comme le lâche que je suis et que tu as voulu que je sois .

Rien , je n'ai rien fait et j'ai résisté . J'ai résisté à l'impulsion qui me mène toujours vers toi . J'ai résisté parce que je ne veux pas replonger Drago . Pas comme ça . Je te veux tout entier et pas que tu joue avec moi . Je veux que tu m'aime et je veux savoir Drago . Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as des réactions si radicalement opposées . Je veux savoir qui tu es et ce que tu pense parfois . Je veux savoir ce que tu espère pour toi et le monde . Je veux aussi savoir qui tu sera et si moi je serais là .

Je ne me ferais pas d'idées tu sais . J'écouterais tout simplement les réponses que tu aura à me donner et je n'insisterais pas . Je ne me mêlerais pas de tes combats et ne prendrais pas tout pour moi . Et si tu dis ne pas vouloir de moi je comprendrais et ne me battrais pas . Je me contenterais de tes mots et de te voir . Mais je veux te connaître , désespérément . Parce que je t'aime et que c'est la seule raison que j'ai à te donner . Même si je sais qu'elle ne te suffira pas .

Pourtant , je n'ai rien fait de tout cela , me contentant de t'observer comme un voleur . Et quand tu es parti , je suis resté là , à contempler le fantôme de ton âme restée là .

Je crois que je commence à les apercevoir ... tes émotions .

_Même si partir quand l'autre reste _

_Ca fait du mal aux sentiments_

_Ça peut quand même faire un beau geste _

_Sauf si , bien sur , l'un des deux ment _

J'ai , bien sur , toujours l'espoir futile que ses sentiments que j'ai pu discerner en toi soit pour moi mais ... en fait , je ne me fait pas trop d'illusions . Je sais très bien que jamais tu ne m'aimera et que jamais je ne mériterais ses sentiments venant de toi . Et puis je n'ai pas vu d'amour ... j'ai juste vu la tristesse et la liberté dans tes yeux . Et l'amour est une sorte de prison , dans un sens .

C'est ma prison car tu m'y a enfermé , toi et tes yeux d'argent . Je te hais pour ça , quelquefois .

Quelquefois , je me sens prisonnier de mon amour pour toi . Parce que ce n'est pas normal d'aimé quelqu'un autant . Ce n'est pas normal que je guette chacun de tes geste et de tes actes . Ce n'est pas normal que je puisse passer des heures à fixer ton visage juste pour apercevoir le moindre petit mouvement qui m'indiquerait qu'il y a de la vie sous cette carapace froide . Ce n'est pas normal que j'ai passé des heures à t'observer , là , caché derrière un pilier dans un couloir !

Il n'est pas non plus normal que je puisse encore t'aimer malgré tout ce que tu m'a fait et toutes les larmes que tu a faites coulé . Mais pourtant je t'aime , jamais ça ne changera . Est ce cette certitude qui me rend prisonnier ?

Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te connaitre par coeur alors que j'ignore tout de toi ?

C'est stupide . J'ignore tout de ta vie et de tes espoirs parce que tu n'as jamais voulu en parler avec moi . Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je peut prévoir chacune de tes réactions ? Je sais quand tes yeux s'obscurcissent de colère ou quand l'ennui s'infiltre en toi . Je sais quand la mélancolie prend possession de ton coeur et je connais les choses qui t'agacent . Je sais énormément de choses sur toi et en même temps je te connais si peu . Tu es comme de l'eau . On essaye de l'attraper , mais elle nous glisse toujours entre les doigts .

Voila Drago , tu es de l'eau . Quelle comparaison stupide ...

Qu'ils sont stupides tous mes espoirs . Pourquoi je tiens tant à eux dans ce cas ?

Et pourquoi , quand j'y pense le soir , j'ai l'intime conviction que nos âmes sont liées à jamais ? Je sais bien que c'est faux pourtant . C'est irrationnelle . Jamais tu n'acceptera d'être lié à moi . D'aucune manière . En fait , je ne sais même plus si tu me hais ou si tu me considère juste comme un jouet sans volonté propre . D'un coté , je n'ai pas envie de le savoir . Aucune de ses deux possibilités ne me réjouit .

Mais je ferais mieux d'abandonner non ? Parce que c'est pour ton bien . Parce que c'est ce que tu veux ...

Ou alors peut être que je devrais me battre un peu plus , même si ça ne sert à rien . Tenter d'avoir ton coeur . Juste pour avoir l'espoir illusoire d'avoir au moins essayer .

Ou peut être que je devrais me venger mais ... non . Je ne me sens pas avoir la force de faire ça .

Je ne me sens pas la force de faire aucun de ses choix .

Je ne veux pas avoir de remords jusqu'à la fin de ma vie Drago . Mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas le choix parce que ...

Je me sens faible Drago . On me dit fort , on me dit courageux , survivant ainsi que Gryffondor , mais face à toi je suis faible . Face à ton visage auréolé de pureté et ta fragilité que tu met tant d'efforts à cacher je ne peux m'empêcher d'être faible à mon tour .

Je ne pourrais jamais t'affronter Drago , maintenant je le sais . Tu peux demander , j'obéirais . Toujours . Je crois ...

Parce que je t'aime et que mon amour n'est qu'une prison dans laquelle je refuse de t'enfermer un jour .

Alors en fait oublie moi .

_Écris moi une lettre de rupture _

_Comme on se laissait des mots à la maison _

_Je ne noterais pas les fautes d'écriture _

_Je ne verrais pas les fautes de liaison _

_Et j'irais bien la chercher moi même _

_Si je n'étais pas si sur , si sur _

_Que je t'aime _

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne t'ai pas vu Drago . Je suis inquiet , je ne peux pas m'en empêcher . Je sais que je ne devrais pas . Ce château est immense , tu pourrais être n'importe ou et tu pourrais même faire exprès de m'éviter encore plus qu'avant mais ... cela ne te ressemble pas . Mon coeur se serre un peu plus d'inquiétude jour après jour même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas de raison . Même en cour , je n'ai pu t'apercevoir . Es-tu malade Drago ? .

Je me souviens qu'un jour , tu avais eu la grippe . Quand nous sortions ensemble . Ou du moins que nous faisions semblant . Tu avais refusé de voir ta maladie et n'en avais parlé à personne jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroule dans mes bras . Ton masque d'arrogance était parti pour laissé place à la douleur et la faiblesse . Tu étais encore plus beau que jamais malgré tes cheveux collés à ton visage et tes yeux fiévreux .

Tu étais mon ange déchu et jamais je n'ai eu autant l'impression d'exister que quand je te tenais dans mes bras .

J'aimerais aller te voir . Juste pour retrouver cette sensation . Même si tu me lance des insultes et m'humilie encore une fois . Il n'y a qu'avec toi , pour toi et par toi que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une quelconque importance .

Mais je ne le ferais pas . Je n'irais pas te voir parce que je sais que si je le fais j'en mourrais . Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour n'être encore qu'une seule fois confrontée à mes sentiments . Ils sont bien trop forts et j'ai beaucoup trop peur qu'ils t'écrasent de leur intensité . Toi qui ne supporte même pas que l'on te dise un simple "Je t'aime" .

Alors promis , je ne ferais rien .

_Pour nos toujours pour nos peut être _

_Pour me laisser mes illusions _

_Quand tu me l'écriras cette lettre _

_Ne signe pas , ou d'un faux nom _

Je n'y tiens plus . Je veux te voir , je le désire intensément . Je crois que je pourrais même te laisser encore jouer avec moi si ça peut me permettre de te revoir . Une semaine Drago . Ça fait une semaine entière que je ne t'ai même qu'aperçut . Tu me manque . Encore plus que je n'aurais pu penser .

Cette fois c'est sur , je suis dépendant . Tu es ma drogue et comme tous les drogués je n'ai même plus envie de te résister . Je me suis mis à arpenter les couloirs la nuit , espérant t'apercevoir . Je sais que tu adore te promener la nuit . C'est le seul moment ou personne ne peut te voir et ou tu laisse tomber le masque . Dans ses instants , tu n'est plus le prince des Serpentards , l'héritier Malefoy ou même Drago . Dans ses moments là , tu es juste une âme parmi tant d'autres sur terre .

Sais tu que tu es une vrai contradiction vivante Drago ? Tu fais tout pour te faire remarquer et en même temps ton plus cher désir est de te fondre dans la masse .

Parfois , j'ai l'impression de savoir une infinité de choses sur toi et de ne pourtant jamais réussir à te comprendre . Mais est ce que tu te comprend toi même en fait ? Je ne crois pas .

Inconsciemment , je suis en train de faire le même chemin que j'avais fait la dernière nuit ou je t'ai rencontré . Et je me rend compte que je l'avais soigneusement évité jusque là . J'arrive prés de cette fenêtre , mais tu n'y est pas .

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues . Pourtant je m'y attendait non ? Alors pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi est ce que ce stupide espoir m'a encore envahi . Dis , pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'entends tes pas derrière moi et pourquoi je sais que tu vas venir et me faire croire à tes mensonges encore une fois ?

Je peux te laisser jouer avec moi . Je peux t'aimer en silence pendant que tu te sert de moi . Mais je n'en ai plus envie . Je le sais en ce moment quand je me retrouve face à ton visage et à tes yeux qui continuent de contempler mes larmes . Je te veux tout entier ou je ne veux plus rien . Pardon Drago , mais j'exige que tu sois à moi et pas le contraire .

J'ai l'envie que tu sois auprès de moi comme avant , bien sur , mais je ne m'en contenterais pas . Offre moi ton amour , ou ne m'offre rien du tout . Je sais que c'est égoïste , mais c'est la seule chose que je demanderais jamais .

Tu place tes bras autour de moi et me serre contre ta poitrine . Un instant , je me laisse aller à cette chaleur bienfaisante . J'aimerais tellement resté là . Il fait si bon . Tes mensonges sont beaucoup plus beau que ma réalité . Mais je ne peux pas . Je ne peux plus m'envoler avec toi parce que je sais que tu me fera redescendre un jour ou l'autre. Je ne peux plus croire à tes mensonges .

Alors je te repousse brusquement et ma main se lève pour te frapper . Je ne veux plus , pardon Drago , je ne peux plus . Je ne veux pas faire ce que je vais faire Drago . Alors pardon .

Ma gifle raisonne longtemps dans le silence du couloir . C'est comme si le temps c'était figé et que tout restait immobile , te contemplant .

Tu es assis sur le sol , les yeux levés vers moi et la main sur ta joue blessé . Tu es vraiment l'ange déchu que j'ai toujours vu .

Pourquoi je vois cet éclat blessé dans tes yeux ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te voir te fendre en deux alors que des larmes viennent aussi mouiller tes joues ? Est ce que je peux y croire ? Non . J'y ai déjà cru et ce n'étais rien d'autre qu'un mensonge . Je veux en finir avec tout ça . Je ne veux pas replonger encore une fois . Je refuse de prendre le risque de te croire et de me tromper .

Tu te redresse , les larmes sont encore là . Tu ne me lance pas un regard mais je te vois te mordre la lèvre . Je ne dois pas faire ce pas en avant pour essuyer tes joues . Non , je ne dois pas . Alors je fais ce que je dois faire . Ce que me dicte ma raison et j'oublie mon coeur . Je dis ses mots qui ont tellement résonner en moi il n'y a pas si longtemps .

"Pars"

Pourquoi tu lève les yeux comme ça vers moi ? Tu es un trop bon acteur Drago , si tu continue je vais finir par me faire avoir . Je sens déjà mes résolutions trembler mais je parvient à garder un regard décidé .

Pour une fois , tu fais ce que j'aimerais que tu fasse . Tu tourne les talons et pars , courant de plus en plus vite . J'écoute longtemps tes pas s'en aller . Maintenant je sais que tout est fini et cela me rend plus triste encore que quand tu t'es joué de moi .

Mais c'était la bonne chose . C'était ce que je devais faire .

Pardon Drago . En faisant ça , c'est comme si je venais de me tuer moi même .

Pardon , vraiment , mais c'était la seule solution .

A présent Drago Malefoy , je refuse tout contact avec toi . Et peut être qu'ainsi un jour je ne serais plus prisonnier de mon amour pour toi .

_Ecris moi une lettre de rupture _

_En m'expliquant toutes les raisons _

_Qui t'on fait t'évanouir _

Voila ! Pfiou , ça à vraiment pas été simple . J'espere que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
